Yamio & Yuugiet
by Jaden-Lover1634
Summary: Yuugi, jonouchi, Ryou, and Malik are the sons of the Motou's, who are being forced to marry someone they never met. Atemu, Seto, Bakura, and Mariku are the sons of the Sennes's, who have never thought of finding someone to break the ice around their hearts. What happens when light meets dark? Crappy summary but hey this IS me.
1. Prologue

Romeo and Juliet: Prologue (Rewritten)

Summary: This is a modern version of Romeo and Juliet-Yu-Gi-Oh! style. Puzzleshipping is the main shipping and will put Puppyshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping. Yugi, Joey, Ryou and Malik are sons of the Motou's, who are being force to marry someone they have never met. Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Marik are the sons of the Sennen's, who have never thought of finding someone to break the ice around their hearts. What happens when light meets dark?

Warnings: Boy x Boy pairings so if you don't like it then I ask you now to please leave and leave no flames-they will be used to burn Téa, Vivian, and Rebecca. There will be language and I don't know if I want to have character deaths in here yet. Téa, Mai, Vivian, and Rebecca will be bashing so if you hate these girls like I do (besides Mai) then give me advice on how to deal with them so our cute and sexy characters can live in peace. I do not know about lemons so when I reach that part I will ask for advice.

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't own Yugi, Yami, Seto, Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, etc. Don't own the idea of Romeo & Juliet-that goes to Shakespeare (Can someone pleeeeaaaase tell me why Romeo and Juliet is so important?). I do own Dragarya, Kathrine, and Skylar, and me-they are all a part of me in a way-and the few poems and songs written in here. That is, if I put them in here. I will if people promise not to take them as their own.

Draga: Wow long summary.  
Kath: I think you could have made the disclaimer shorter.  
Skies: I thought you didn't like Romeo and Juliet?  
Kaite: Well so~rry I want to show people that I don't own anything.  
Kath: *reads over first two chapters* Why doesn't it look old time writing?  
Skies: She said that it make more since if she did it like that, even though she knows how to understand old English already.  
Draga: *holds Kath close to her* BiAw. Antyw akhu.  
Kath: O.o what?  
Kaite: *face palms* she said 'mine. My light.'  
Skies: *smirks at Kaite* She is right *pulls her into a hug* you are our 'akhu'.  
Kath: We-which is Jaden-Lover1634- DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
Draga and Skies: *starts to drag Kath and Kaite into the other room*  
Kaite: O.O HEEEEELLLLLPPPP!

Prologue:

In the beautiful city of Domino, where our story takes place, a long-standing hatred between two families erupts into new violence, and citizens stain their hands with the blood of their fellow citizens. Two unlucky children of these enemy families become lovers and commit suicide. Their unfortunate deaths put an end to their parents' feud. For the next two hours, we will watch the story of their doomed love and their parents' anger, which nothing but the children's deaths could stop. If you listen to us patiently, we'll make up for everything we've left out in this prologue onstage.


	2. Chapter 1: Photograph

Romeo and Juliet: Chapter 1 (Rewritten)

Draga: *yawns* Well that was short.  
Kaite: *fuming* Blame school, dad, my A.D.D., or even your Hikari.  
Kath: *puts hands on hips* It's not my fault that we can't give a lot of info on the Prologue.  
Skies: Look let's just get ready for the next chapter.  
Kaite: *rubs eyes* Fine. Jaden-Lover1634 doesn't own anything besides her characters.

_(Song: Photograph by Nickleback)_

Chapter 1: Where It Starts

Ah, Domino City. This was the home of the never ending feud between Motou's and Sennen's. The two companies were always fighting for they were both a powerful corporation known throughout the world. Millennium Industry were own by the Motou's, their oldest son, Joey, was the President and there second son, Malik, was the Vice President. Kaiba Corporation was owned by the Sennen's, their oldest son, Seto, was the President and their second son, Marik, was the Vice President.

A bell rang in the Domino High School and teens got up from their desks, packed up their things, and left for the lunch break. In this school the four sons of the two companies enrolled in secret. The eight sons went on with their lives without knowing that their enemies were only a few feet away. Until something changes and for once their life will never be the same.

****************BAKAS***************** 

"YUUGI!" A voice yelled from down the hall. Said teen turned at his name just as he had walked out of his room. Raven black five star tipped hair that defied gravity bounced and swayed at his movement. A mixture of lilic and mauve ran along the raven black tips and golden yellow framed the childlike face. Big amethyst eyes filled with innocence and wisdom looked down the hall to the running figure. A white t-shirt covered his chest as a blazing blue jacket flared out behind him with the small turn. Dark blue baggy jeans covered his legs and ended at the black and white tennis shoes that he wore. A black belt like choker concealed the fair skin of his throat and a small upside-down pyramid charm hung from his neck on a leather strand.

The teen that called his name stopped in front of him as he tried to catch his breath since he had ran as fast as he could on his short legs. His white and blue tinted long hair settled around his flushed face, it reached the spot where his shoulders met. He opened his eyes to show doe like eyes as the flush from his run disappeared and changed to a creamy white. He straightened and Yuugi could get a good look at what he wore. A baby blue short sleeved jacket was hanging off loop sided until he fixed it and a white and blue horizontal stripped shirt was under the light, flowing jacket. His gray pants lightly touched the light grey tennis shoes that he wore.

"Ryou," Yuugi said with a smile as he mentally laughed at the teen, Ryou, who was trying to fix his appearance. "Slow down and breathe. You looked like the whole servants of the Sennens were on your heels."

Ryou smiled back as he and Yuugi walked on through the hall that was steadily filling with teens like them. They walked on until two arms snaked out and put the two teens in a headlock and a fist gave them a nuggy. The two teens cried out in surprise and tried to escape the cage they were in.

"Joey!" Yuugi cried as he tried to pull the arm away from his neck or at least stop the nuggy. A laugh was his answer and the person let him go. Yuugi stepped away from the person just as Ryou ran into him, escaping his own attacker.

Two teens were laughing as their two little brothers tried to fix their hair. One had honey blonde shaggy hair that fell into his caramel eyes. His complexion was a little tanner then the smaller two teens since he was more of an athlete. A white t-shirt with light blue square in the middle and had the same color on the collar and the short sleeves. Blue jeans and dark blue shoes finished off his look as he carried his bag over his shoulder.

The other one was shorter than the blonde but was taller than the two glaring teens in front of him. His sandy blonde hair was as long as Ryou's but was a little spikier than the soft locks of his brother. His hazel lavender eyes were shimmering with mirth as he and the other laughed. He wore a black jacket-like vest and a dark blue t-shirt was under it. Dark blue, almost black, slacks with black shoes finished his look.

"Malik," whined Ryou as the warning bell rang through the clearing hall. The two teens stopped laughing and the sandy blonde looked up at his name. Yuugi giggled behind his hand at the kiddish whine and looked away with a whistle as the white haired teen rounded on him. "Yuugi stop laughing!"

Said teen bit back a smile but nodded his head to show he understood. "Come on," he said as he started walking down the hall to the double doors at the end. "If we don't get to the cafeteria before Joey then we'll never get to eat."

"HEY!"

The brothers just laughed at the outraged shout and followed shorter teen. Malik and Joey started to talk about their family's company in hush voices so that no one could overhear. Yuugi caught drifts of the conversation but didn't really understand business talk since he was majoring in art, something that his father looked down on. When the words "Sennen" and "competition" was said Yuugi's attention turned to the conversation between his two older brothers.

"...Industrial Illusions is trying to get someone to make their game grow and is looking at us or Sennen. Sennen has the potable Duel Disk but we have the advanced engineers working on the D-Wheels." Joey said quietly but loud enough to hear over the roaring lunch room as they got their food. He handed the lunch lady a twenty to pay for his brothers' and his food. "And because mister Pegasus is undecided he is asking for the two companies to enter in his tournament that is coming up."

The four boys looked for a secluded area until Ryou spotted a picnic bench unoccupied in the courtyard, by the tree line. Joey sat on the right side with Yuugi on his left and Malik sat opposite of him with Ryou sitting down beside him in front of Yuugi. "Already Sennen's sighed up with the other companies that are competing," Malik said with a sigh of annoyance as he rubbed his temples and his eyes closed. "Devlin, Wong, Hawkins, even the Schroeder's are already choice their competitors. We're the only ones left."

Joey ate his pizza in three bits, "the dead line is tomorrow and we still have yet to find our competitor."  
Ryou popped in a French fry and glanced at Yuugi. Said teen looked up as he felt someone watching him and met cunning doe brown. Yuugi swallowed harshly and cringed at the feeling of tearing on his throat and the possible things that could happen from that look.

"...no matter who we choose there's no one better at Duel Monsters then Japan's Champion Yami Atem. Sennen's got him."

"ATEM!" Yuugi yelled in shook at hearing his role model's name. The courtyard quiet at his yell and he blushed before ducking his head in his arm.

"Yes Atem," Joey sighed out in defeated voice.

"But if you were told to get a competitor," Ryou started, putting down his fork, "why didn't you get him before Sennen did?"

"We tried but he refused all we gave," Malik said opening his eyes.

"Almost everyone tried to get him but he refused all offers," Joey said eyeing Ryou unfinished food until the white haired teen rolled his eyes and pushed the food over to him.

Yuugi gave his two older brothers a disbelief look, "everyone? Even Sennen?"

Joey shook his head, "no that's the weird part. As soon as Sennen asked for him he accepted immediately."

Ryou shrugged, "maybe they offered good money?"

Yuugi looked offended as Malik sighed, "maybe but I think that Yami Atem has more some honor for that to be it."

"It doesn't matter," Joey said as he rubbed his eyes, "the fact remains that we don't have someone to represent us."

Ryou coughed in his hand, "actually you do." His three brothers looked at each other before looking at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "We can put Yuugi as our representative in the championship. It's a win-win situation."

"How," Malik asked with interest.

"Well, you get your duelist and show that you can hold your own, Yuugi gets to show himself off and meet his idol that he has been drooling over for the past five years."

"But if he does go in the press will be all over it, thinking we chose him in favoritism." Joey said with some hope.

"That's why we give him a fake name," Malik said, seeing the plan in his mind's eye, "and we don't have to worry about his image because he and Ryou rarely come to the company and no one really has seen Yuugi Motou or Ryou Motou."

"Don't I get a say in this," Yuugi asked.

"No," Ryou, Joey, and Malik said simply.

"Whatever," Yuugi said with a defeated sigh and leaned his head back on to his arm, "it's not like I can change your minds."

"Nope," was the chorus of the brothers and Yuugi rolled his eyes before putting his head in his hand and watched the sky in thought. 

"What," a teen said from the other side of the courtyard the Motous were at, though the group of four teens didn't know that. The teen glared at the person in front of him. His five star spiked hair swayed slightly in the breeze, the lust crimson tipped ebony shined in the sunlight. Golden yellow bangs danced in the warm wind as the three of the bangs shot up in the black mane, looking like lightening bolts. The bangs flew into Alizarin crimson eyes, sharp features were painted a bronze tan and full lips were turned into a frown. A dark blue, silver stud choker was around his neck, two silver chains were on his wrist and the other had a bracelet almost exactly like the choker around his neck but was black instead. A dark blue ribbon was around his bicep, just before his shoulder. A black, tight muscle shirt, black leather pants, and black boots with dark blue strips running around it as small spikes followed the strips finished off the teen's look.

"You heard me Atemu. Pegasus wants to use his championship to get someone to further his game." The teen in front of the teen said in a monotone voice. His chestnut hair fell perfectly into icy electric blue eyes. He, like a selected few, wore the old Domino High School schooled issued uniform. Blue jacket was buttoned up and the white t-shirt he wore under it, though nobody could see it, was tucked into the same blue pants as the jacket. His black shoes were the only thing he wore that the uniform did not have.

"And we picked you to participate," the teen on the other side of the round table said, on the left side of the teen named Atemu. His bone white hair was pulled back by a hairband and the horn like bangs blew out of his face and out of rusty brown eyes. His regular black trench coat was beside him on the bench he sat on. Black and gray mid-sleeve, v-neck, t-shirt and dark jeans, tumbling down over black leather, cowboy styled boots, contracted against his pale complexion.

"So we chose you as our representative," the last teen said with an airy tone. His spiked hair was the color of dusted blonde, like dried sand in a desert. His eyes where dark lavender in a sea of dark tan skin that only a Native Egyptian born could have. Black, soft-looking but tight, tanktop was covering his chest and two golden braces were around his bicep. Khaki pants and black shoes finished off the teen's outfit.

A delicate eyebrow twitched at the response Atemu got from his brothers. "Well, I refuse to participate in this godforsaken tournament. I remember the last time I even came close to Pegasus," the teen shuttered, "I'm not going to be participating in a tournament run by him."

The white haired teen snorted. "Yeah he was so checking you out."

"Shut it Bakura," Atemu snapped.

"Looks like you hit a nerve Flourance," the dusty blonde said from where he was laying on the bench, eyes closed.

"Fuck off Mariku," the teen dubbed Bakura said, dumping the rest of his water from the bottle in his hand. Mariku shot up when the cool water hit him full force on his face and shook his head to get rid of the excess water dripping from his spiked locks.

"Why you," growled out Mariku before he tensed to lunge at the smirking teen in front of him.

"Enough!" The brown haired teen said, looking up from his laptop to give his brothers a glare before it landed on the one in front of him. "Atemu you will participate because if you don't then there's a possibility that Millennia will get the support and we need this in order to advance."

Atem sighed, putting his head in his hand and looked out to the other side of the courtyard where the tree line started. "Fine I'll do it but I thought you said that Millennia doesn't have a representative yet Seto."

Seto scuffed before turning to the screen of his laptop, "they don't. The deadlines tomorrow and they have yet to announce who will be their duelist. And even if they did they still won't win because we have Japan's Champion."

"Hmm..." Atemu said absent mindedly.

"YAAAAMIIII!" A screeching voice yelled. Atemu cringed at the loud and obnoxious voice and turned to see a teenage girl bouncing her way to his table. She was wearing a dark blue, too-tight, two-sizes too-small, mid-rift tube-top and a black mini leather skirt that ended just below her bottom. Black, knee high socks ended just after the joint with hot pink flip-flops. Two silver bangles on each over her wrist jingled as she ran to the scowling teen as a white belt held up her skirt, though it didn't need the extra help, and a pink ribbon ran around her neck as a choker. Smirking red lips and cunning aqua eyes made the uneasiness in Atem's stomach and she flipped her apricot, neck-short, hair out of her face but it fell back into place. She slipped into the seat besides the tri-colored hair teen and wrapped her arms round his waist. She pulled her face into a pout and looked up at the teen she captured, "Yami why didn't you call last night."

The teen pulled out of her death grip with ease and looked at his brothers for help. When no one answered he turned back to her. "Sorry Anzu," he said with wariness, "I was busy with the tournament I am in." He saw Seto smirk at his computer screen in triumph and saw Bakura and Mariku slap high fives.

The girl's pout deepened, "well you should pay more attention to your girlfriend then a stupid card game."

"Uh-oh," Mariku said as he saw a vain throbbing on Atemu's forehead.

"Now she's done it," Seto said without looking up because he knew what was going to happen.

"This is going to be interesting," Bakura said as he leaned back a bit to watch the show.

Atemu shot up and glared at the girl beside him. He slammed his hands on the table, "how many times do I have to tell you that We. Are. Not. Together! We have never been together and ever since you found out that I'm a star you latch onto me like the leach you are. And even if we were together you would know that dueling is my life and understand that I need to be at the top of my game for this one!"

Silence fell on the courtyard and turned to look at the fuming teen and angry girl.

Anzu's face filled with color and grabbed her stuff. "You will be mine," she whispered sickly sweet into the teen's ear before walking away as if she was a queen.

"Don't bet on it," Atem growled under his breath as he felt her presence leave, not turning around to see her go. A laugh made him look up in surprise.

Bakura held his sides as dark chuckles escaped him. "Told you it would be interesting," he said to clarify and everyone burst into laughter.

Atem chuckled deeply and looked to the tree line and saw a group of teens. Three of the four looked like exact duplicates of him, Bakura, and Mariku. "Hey," he said still looking at the group as his brothers looked at him, "who's that?" He nodded his head to the group and Mariku and Bakura followed his line of sight as Seto typed away on his laptop.

"Their new this year," Seto clarified as he turned the computer to the curious teens. On the screen were the windows with the pictures of the four teens Atemu asked about. "The one that looks like you Atemu is named Hikari Yuugi. His parents died when he was younger so he lives with his grandfather in a shop called Game Kame but he has no relation to the Kame Incorporations. Bakura Ryou is the one that looks like Bakura but no, he doesn't have any relationship to you, the names are just like that. He lives with Yuugi because his father is off on business and his sister and mother died two years after he was born. Ishtar Malik is the one that looks like you Mariku, and lives with Yuugi too because his father died in a tomb collapse and his sister wasn't old enough to take care of him so he was sent to his godfather who turned out to be Yuugi's grandfather. Wheeler Joey is the blonde teen and he lives with the other two. There is no real reason why he lives there but who really cares." Seto turned the screen back to him and worked on whatever he was doing before.

"Heh," Bakura said looking at the teen named Joey, "he looks like a golden retriever if you ask me."

Mariku burst out laughing as Atemu gave Bakura a 'are you serious' look and Seto looked at the blonde teen thoughtfully. He smirked, "I see what you mean."

Atem rolled his eyes before looking at the group again. "I wonder why they look like us though if there's no possible relation to us."

"One of life's mystery," Bakura said nonchalant and crumbled up his trash and threw it perfectly in a nearby trashcan.

"And he scores," cheered Mariku and his brothers gave him a weirded out look, "what?" They just shook their heads and went to do something that would keep themselves busy for the rest of the lunch period. 

Yuugi was walking down an empty hall after the bell rang to get to his class when he felt a hard force come from behind him. He cried out, his amethyst eyes widen in terror as the force propelled him to the stairway he was walking to. His books and founders fell from his hands as he tried to fling out his hands to stop his fall. His right hand locked onto the railing and his body turned to the right. His bottom hit the stairs hard and his left side slam into the metal railing as his bag and stuff flung behind him a few steps away. He groaned in pain, rubbing his head that hit the rail, and looked up when chorus of chuckles swirled around him.

There, in front of him on the top step he use to be on was two teens that looked exactly like Ryou and Malik. He fumed as he picked himself up off the ground and collected his stuff. When he was done he turned to the laughing teens. "What's your problem Ryou and Malik," he said looking at the teens with narrow eyes.

When Bakura heard the tenor voice that contrasted against the baritone he expected to hear he looked up in surprise into annoyed amethyst eyes. _'Shit,_' he thought when he saw it wasn't Atemu but his look alike he learned about earlier. The teen was dusting off his clothes before continuing his glare at the teens.

The closer Yuugi looked the more he saw that the two trouble makers didn't look like his brothers. Instead of the soft nature of Ryou the one in front of him was looking more sinister and what he did was something Ryou would never do to him. Though he did expect Malik to do this he also knew that he wouldn't leave him on the ground. His brother would have gone to him to see if he was okay before laughing his ass off. The teen in front of him had the look a phsyco would have instead of the usual calm playful aura around his brother.

Yuugi tilted his head slightly to the side as he muddled his thoughts over. By now Bakura had stop laughing and give the teen in front of him a quizzing look. Mariku stopped laughing when he felt a look and saw the teen he pushed down wasn't Atemu. "Hey," Mariku said, making the smaller jump and snap out of his thoughts. "You aren't Atemu."

"No I'm not," Yugi said. "But the only person I've ever heard the name close to Atemu is Yami Atem." Yuugi said moving to the first steps that went up to the third floor. "So I guess it's true that he does go to this school," he whispered to himself under his breath.

"Oi your Hikari Yuugi right," asked Bakura. Yuugi looked up and saw the white haired teen leaning against the open doors to the hall he walked down on. His arms where crossed and he was looking at the tri-colored teen out of the corners of his eyes before looking straight forward.

"Where's..." Yuugi began but trailed off because he didn't know the dusty blonde teen's name.

"Malik's gone to his class," Bakura said and Yuugi nodded in understand ment. "I'm Akefia Bakura but you can call me Bakura or Thief King."

"Why are you-" started Yuugi but when he saw the smirk and deciphered the nickname he had second thoughts. "On second thought, I don't even want to know." He heard the bell ring and cursed under his breath.

"Anyway," Bakura said removing himself from the wall. He walked away down the hall, "catch you later."

"Uh y-yeah," Yuugi said as he got a half wave good-bye and started up the steps, "that was weird." 

Kaite: humm...  
Skies: Kaite?  
Kaite: ...  
Draga: *whispers to Skies* what's with her?  
Kath: she and I are trying to figure out if it should be like Romeo and Juliet or just our own version.  
Draga: have you found the answer?  
Skies: from the death look we are getting from her I'd say no.  
Kath: please review and just remember that any flames will be used to burn Anzu, Vivian, and Rebecca.


	3. Chapter 2: Hero

Romeo and Juliet: Chapter 2 (Rewritten)

Draga: so when do we come in?  
Kath: soon *looking at papers with words written on them*  
Skies: can we have our powers?  
Kaite: possibly *scrolling down and fixing mistakes on laptop*  
Draga: are you even listening?  
Kath: don't know *crossing out a sentence*  
Skies: so if the world was collapsing in on itself...?  
Kaite: don't care *highlighting a word*  
*Draga and Skies looks at each other, Skies smirks*  
Draga: Kath, the doctor called saying you're pregnant  
Skies: Kaite, Jaden Yuki is at the door  
Kath & Kaite: WHAT!? *looks around with wide eyes*  
{Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Own my characters. Now on with the show-I mean book-I mean story!}

_(Song: Hero by Nickleback)_

Chapter 2: Savin' Me 

_A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words. -Legacy Choir Kids 2012  
_

A plane touch down on the black, crumbling runway and slowed to a stop beside the airport. The engines died down a little as the passengers started to walk off the metal and on to the carpet of the tunnel that lead to the inside of the airport. Streams of people came from the tunnel and names started being called to loved ones when they were seen. Two girls walked off and to the suitcases looking almost like twin sisters.

One of the girls had red short hair stuck up in odd places because of the wind outside as one long strand reached her ribs was clipped back but it started to fall out. Reddish-chocolate brown eyes stared back at the couples blankly; no spark of life in them. Freckles, covered almost all over her body, were dusted over her checks and nose as glossed lips pursed in distaste. A crimson red tank-top was under a black, soft, long v-neck, tight shirt she was wearing. A red miniskirt that flared out when she moved had a leather black belt at the top and was over a pair dark blue pants. Black nice combat boots was covered by the pants and had a few red strips with silver studs on them. A red, black, and silver fingerless glove covered her right hand and a red ribbon was around her bicep and to finish off her look she wore a red laced, black leathered choker with a symbol hanging from it.

The girl beside her had strawberry-blonde hair that reached her mid-ribs and usually was curling in on itself in small curls but was now put up in a high ponytail with two bangs framed her freckled cheeks. Warm caramel chocolate eyes rested on soft almost chubby cheeks. Her lips were pulled into a smile as she looked around the airport in excitement. A red jacket was over a teal tube-top with silver, light teal, gray, and white words all over the top: B.P. She wore a black belt around the loops of her dark blue jean pants and a extra belt in red with black tinted teal studs was hanging half off her hip, a red box was clipped on the loose side. She wore black flats with a black bow on them that was glued on. Around her hair bow that kept her hair back was a red bow with long red ribbon, the tails of the bow reached her waist. A red band was around her bicep on her left and a black leather, silvered stud bracelet was on her right wrist. A black lacy choker was around her neck and she had small sunglasses perched on top of her head.

"Skies," the ponytailed teen said as they found their bags and walked to the passport person. They got in line and the short haired teen took the clip in her hair and pulled it off. "Do you think that they will be okay with a surprised visit?" The smaller teen asked timidly as the line moved forward.

Skylar rolled her eyes as if it was a ridiculous question when it really was if they knew their god brothers. "Yes Kitty I do think that it will be okay. Don't worry Annabeth," she said pulling the teen in her arms to give a reassuring hug, "this is our only family we're talking about."

Annabeth sighed as the passport girl yelled next in a annoyed voice and Skylar pulled her to the woman. She pulled out two passports and handed them to the lady and took out her Nokia flip-phone and checked the time. "They should be in school so we can be a surprise when they get home."

"Everything looks in order," the girl said practically throwing the two passports at the teens," next!"

Skylar growled as Annabeth sent her a warning look and took the passports with a charming smile.

"Arigato Onii-chan," she said politely before dragging her girlfriend away before she could make a scene.

"Ra why do we have to have the worse luck," Skylar asked to no one in particular as she unlocked her old forest green Pathfinder before Annabeth swiped the keys and slipped into the driver's seat.

"Thank you Skies," Annabeth said innocently as she started up the car.

"You little minx," Skylar said with one of her rare smiles. She got into the car as Annabeth turned the car to the aisle street with the rest of the cars leaving the airport.

Skylar put the window down as Annabeth stopped at the stoplight and put her turning signal on before sliding into the street on her left after she looked both ways. The song Desert Rose by Sting came on and Skylar sung under her breath since she knew what the girl singer was singing. Annabeth joined in as the guy sung and the shared a smile, a blinding one from Annabeth and a small, soft smile from Skylar. As they rode on down the highway Annabeth fingered the necklace round her neck and Skylar saw the movement out of the corner of her eye. The necklace was a gift from her mother at least that's what Skylar knew because Annabeth didn't really talk about it. It was dark silver, tinged blue, right wing with a zigzag cut at the part of the wing where it was connected to a body. Skylar had the left wing that was a light silver, tinged red, and had the same zigzag at the same place on the wing.

"Oi Skies," Annabeth said still looking at the road as she looked for their exit, "do you remember the day we met?"

Skylar was surprised at the question but smiled to herself as she remember the day too. "Yeah I do how can I not. Those days I was a real bastard."

Annabeth smiled and shook her head as she found their exit. She turned on the road smoothly before answering. "Yeah I remembered that I had to cover up most of the bruises with long sleeves and pants all the time. Thank god that I have the power to heal quickly or people would have suspected something."

"I still wonder why you tried to keep me out of trouble even when I beat the crud out of you," she said looking out the window to see different shops pass by. "You are way stronger than me but you still took the blows."

"Well," Annabeth started flashing a smile to the girl beside her in the car though a blush dusted her cheeks, "I kind of fell in love with you. Even though you hurt me physically I still could see that you were in pain mentally. I wanted to help you and so I let you take your anger out on me because I knew I could take it unlike other people. And I also knew if I fought back that your pride would be wounded, people would laugh at you, and you would go after someone else. Do you know what happened next?"

"Yeah I do," Skylar said and pointed to a street and Annabeth turned on it with a thanks. "I was walking home when I saw something that hurt me badly...

(Flashback)

_Amazingly hot air blew down the dirt street as teens walked home after school was let out. Shops lined the street with different, tanned people called out to the ones on the street saying that they needed to buy their product. Tourists from around the world walked around in wonder as 'street rats' acted as if they accidentally run into someone poor sap as they still wallets and other precious items._

_Out of the sea of teens walking out of the school grounds was a short red haired 15-year-old, her red and black backpack slung over one shoulder. The long piece of hair danced in the heated wind as cold, annoyed eyes looked forward, not even noticing the laughing teens that pushed each other to get to their friends. Her dark green jacket flew out behind her as she walked briskly away from the prison called school and her white shirt teased on lookers as it showed a flat, golden tanned, muscled stomach. Black leathered panted hugged her slim hips and muscled legs as black combat boots was covered by the boots. Her waist had a plain black, fake leather, belt and she had a choker around her tanned neck. A light silver wing hung from the black choker and the sunlight lit it making slightly turn crimson._

_As she listened to the album __This Means War__ by Nickelback on her black Nano iPod a slight burning feeling from her neck. She stopped and lifted a hand to the now burning ruby wing on her choker. A gut retching feeling came from the pit of her stomach and she turned around, looking everywhere with sharp eyes. The burning feeling intense and she became frantic. She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling and felt pain come almost instantly. She gritted her teeth and suddenly she saw something that was happening elsewhere._

_"Where's your savior that you kept telling us," a blonde, tanned teen asked. His answer was a whimper as his two friends beat the crud out of a 14-year-old red head girl. The girl that was watching it felt the blows come again before she wretched herself out of the link she the red haired teen girl had. She felt fear flow across the link and her teeth felt like they were about to break. Her hands twitched into fists before she took off running to where she could see a blue faint line that only she saw._

_As Skylar was running the teen she was running to was experiencing that worse pain in her life. As a punch came into her line of vision, she tried to duck as it made contact and her head swung to the side with the blow. Red hair was in a high ponytail as the glasses on her face flew into the air, glittering in the sunlight before it skidded on the concrete to stop at a blonde teen named Jeffery. She tried to hold back a whimper but it escape before she could reel it in. Pained filled warm chocolate eyes closed behind long lashes as the teen cried onto the ground. A red jacket was ripped off her back as the two other jocks named Beau and Kevin pulled her up so they could finish off their work. A white skin-tight long-sleeve shirt was covered in blood and dirt from the sandy grounds and her forest green camo pants were ripped from her knees as little rivers of blood came from the ripped skin of her knees. She pulled out of the ripped jacket and fell back on her knees before pushing herself on to black Champion shoes._

_"Where's your savior that you kept telling us," Jeffery asked in a snotty voice as she backed against the bricked wall of a building. She looked turn her right and saw a dead end before she looking to left and saw the street she was walking on from before. She looked back at the three grinning boys and narrowed her eyes. She crouched down to a Kokutsu Dachi and raised her hands slightly._

_"Hahaha I think she wants to fight us Trey," Kevin said laughing. She narrowed her eyes even more before kicking out in a front kick. She napped Kevin's head back and he hit the other wall with a groan of pain before he slid to the ground, rubbing his jaw to make sure she didn't break it. Beau looked spooked but Jeff smiled sadistically at her as she slowly put her leg back to the ground and went into her stance again._

_"Okay pretty bird," he said shrugging off his jacket and a dreaded feeling came from the pit of her stomach before she grimaced at the name given. "If you wanna dance," he said getting into the same stance as her before his smile turned even darker, "let's dance."_

_He moved and she gasped at how fast he was before the gasp turned into a moan as she looked down into green malice eyes. He retracted his fist and she fell to her knees in pain. She wrapped an arm over her stomach as she coughed up blood and vomit. She grimaced at the acidy taste in her mouth before she felt her back slam into the wall. She groaned as her face twisted from the pain flashing down her spine and she looked to her left shoulder to see a muscled tanned arm. She followed the arm to the shoulder before her chocolate eyes met the green eyes of her attacker._

_"Hey pretty bird," he said too close to her face. She grimaced at the cigarette and booze breath of him as it wafted into her face and she closed her eyes as she turned her head to get away from the smell. She gagged before a hand touched her chest and her eyes flew open as her breath caught in her throat. "Why don't we see what you look like under all that cloths you wear, huh?"_

_She whimpered as the hand rotated and she tried to move her hands before she realized that he captured them above her head. _'Skylar,'_ she thought in her mind as she closed her eyes in defeat, _'please.'_ She let out a gasp of pain, her eyes opening wide before closing into pain, as the hand squeezed tightly. _'Help me,'_ she cried in her mind as tears collected at the edges of her eyes. Another hand entered the game and she opened her eyes to see that she was now on her back on the ground and that Beau had entered their sick game. _'Skylar,' _her tears fell from her eyes as a hand reached her pants, _'you said that only you would hurt me.'_ Her hands tightened as her nails cut into her hand, _'that only you would make me feel pain.'_ She sobbed softly as the barrier between her and the guys was removed to show lavender underwear, _'you would hurt anyone else that tried.'_ As a hand placed on her only barrier she sobbed openly into her arms, _'if that's true then, where are you?'

_"Pretty bird is exactly what you are," Beau said joyfully as Jeff started to undo his pants. She tightened her eyes at the sound that seem to make this seem real and she tried to fight again. A chuckle came from the two teens until her legs were pulled apart and warmth settled between her open legs._

_'_SKIES!'_ She yelled in her mind as hands settled other hips to take off the last barrier._

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" A enraged voice said and Annabeth opened her eyes to the familiar voice. She let out a shaky sob as she looked up to the entrance of the alleyway to see the one she called out to. The two teens gasped and she was let go._

_"L-Lei," Jeff stuttered out at the advancing pissed off teen._

_"Skies," Annabeth said with a blinding smile as tears fell from her eyes from her experience of attempted rape._

_"Anna," Skylar said, kneeling beside her. She looked over the 14-year-old and felt more rage over came her at the cuts, bruises and ripped clothes. She felt-for the first time in her life-tears came, it's stinging pain in the back of her eyes surprised her. "I thought I told you that only I can hurt you," she said softly to the teen as she tucked a few escaped strands of hair behind Annabeth's ear. She mentally slapped herself for the words before noticing the sapphire wing around the pale neck of the shaken teen._

_Annabeth laughed and took the hand at her cheek and held it there as tears of joy came from her eyes. "Yes you did and I tried to tell them but they wouldn't listen."_

_Skylar's eyes narrowed as she reminded that they weren't alone and she got up silently. Annabeth gave her a confused look but she turned around to the cowering boys. Rage from before double timed when she saw that they were inching their way to the exit. "Yo why don't we play a game," she said smirking._

'Set the trap'_._

_They gave her looks before Jeff stepped forward, "what kind of game?"_

_Her smirked turned darker." Just a friendly game of cat and mouse."_

'Set the bait'.

_They thought it over, "if we get away you let us go."_

_She nodded, "yes and I win then you're going to hell." She leaned against the brick wall, "you have ten seconds as a handicap."_

_They nodded, "we accept."_

_She got off the wall_, 'gotcha'.

_She smirked darkly almost as if she was the devil himself and started to count. Before she even was done saying ten they were gone. She sighed, losing the smirk, and turned to the teen that was painfully trying to get up._

_Annabeth pulled on her pants and pulled off the long sleeve. A white, skin-tight, tank-top was under the shirt and she inspected the damage. Arms wrapped around her and she gasped in fright before a voice eased her nerves. "I sorry I should have been here faster," Skylar said wondering why she was acting like this to her punching bag or was the teen in her arms more than that to her._

_"It's okay," Annabeth said turning in the arms of her secret crush with warm chocolate eyes. She lifted a hand and placed it on the tanned skin of her savior. "It's my fault for letting them get so far," she rubbed her thumb against the skin._

_Skylar shook her head, "I should have been faster if-"_

_Annabeth smiled as Skylar ranted on before following her instincts and want. She leaned in and stopped the older in mid sentence with a feather light kiss. She just brushed her lips against the other's and pulled away when she felt Skylar freeze._

_"I'm sorry," Annabeth said franticly at the teen._

_When Skylar felt the warmth against her lips her whole world exploded. Love, joy, weird feelings that she never thought she would have filled her up with its warm and she licked her lips to get more of the taste. Strawberries and cherry blossoms assaulted her taste buds and she wanted more._

_She looked down at the teen in her arms and lifted Annabeth's chin with one finger. Annabeth stopped her never ending apologies and bit her lower lip as she waited to be yelled at. When Skylar leaned down her breath quickened and she opened her mouth to breathe better. Lips soft as rose petals overrode her senses and she melted into the kiss. Mint and chocolate was what she tasted and Annabeth almost fainted as the realization of her fantasy hit her._

_Skylar snaked her arms around the petit, but lethal, teen in her arms as a moan came from the teen. She tightened her grip when she felt the teen melt into her and mentally sighed as she realized that she always wanted this. To hold someone that loved her and to protect them when she was needed._

_Skylar was about to deepened the kiss when Annabeth pulled away with a sigh. An annoyed look crossed her face and she moved back in to clam those soft lips when she was met with a hand. Annabeth moved her hand to cup Skylar's cheek and let her other hand play with the short red hair of her savior. "You have a game to finish may I remind you." Annabeth said with a giggle as the annoyed look continued to stay. "Go have fun and come find me," she said with a smirk and moved out of Skylar's embrace._

_A smirk came to Skylar's lips and she tightened her grip even more and pulled the teen to her body. Annabeth's back collided with her chest and she looked up with a confused look, the smirk now gone. Skylar leaned in and placed her lips by Annabeth's ear. Her breath fanned against the shell of the teen's ear and neck and she felt the teen shiver. She held back a groan and whispered in the ear, "you have ten minutes to find a good hiding spot before I come for you." She licked the ear and Annabeth shivered again with a moan, "if I find you then I can have my way with you no questions asked."_

_Annabeth let out a shaky breath and a smirk came to her lips. Skylar frowned at the fact that her new prey wasn't scared. "That will be if you can catch me first. You forget that I have wings," Annabeth said with a laugh._

_Skylar had her smirk back and she let go of the teen to move in front of her. "You forget Kitty," she said stepping closer until she had Annabeth pressed against the wall with her hands on both sides of her face, "I can fly too." She swooped in to get a kiss before unfolding her crimson wings, crouching down she leapt into the air and looked down at the dazed teen still on the wall. "See you soon Kitty. I except your challenge but it won't be much fun if you don't play right."_

_Annabeth looked up in surprised before a determined look crossed her face as a smirk like Skylar's came to being, "no I suppose it won't. Have fun hunting Falcon for you forget I am fast."_

_Skylar watched as Annabeth pick up her school bag and discarded clothes. When she was situated she crouched down and placed her right hand on the ground. She tensed herself up like a guitar string and suddenly pushed up, leaving a small crater in the alleyway as light blue and silver flecked pure white wings snapped out to catch her. She flapped up to the same height Skylar was at._

_There was a yard of space between them and they locked eyes on each other. Red caramel brown clashed with purple speckled chocolate in silence. A serious face suddenly brightened as she raised her hand as if to salute but only two fingers were up. Annabeth pulled the two fingers away from her forehead and pointed them at Skylar as she winked with a smirk. "Happy hunting my Falcon," she called out before pivoting in mid air and used her hyperspeed to get home and drop off her stuff before looking for a place to hide._

_Skylar watched the retreating form of her new addiction leave before she went higher. Her hawk like eyes scanned the grounds around her before two running forms caught her attention. Beau and Jeffery ran through the packed streets before they turned in an alleyway to catch their breath. She smirked as adrenaline ran through her and she flexed her biceps in anticipation._

"_Game start!"_

(Flashback Ends)

"By the way," Annabeth asked, bringing Skylar back from the realm of memories as her girlfriend glanced at her at the corner of her eyes. "What did you do to them anyways?"

"You really want to know?" Skylar asked with a predatory smile on her lips and Annabeth felt a wave of warmth go through her before it went south.

She bit her cheek and looked back out of the window. "On second thought, maybe not."

Skylar settled back into her seat as Untouched came on, not helping Annabeth's problem in the least. She rolled down her window and watched the other streets pass by as the time changed to 2:55. The wind ruffled her bangs and she smiled as a familiar street came into view.

"Our only home," Annabeth heard and she turned to see that Skylar was still awake. Sad and hurt eyes looked at the only house on the street and Annabeth nodded before reaching over and patted her knee lovingly.

"It always was," she said and Skylar smiled, nodding as a turtle shape house came into their sight at the end of the street.


	4. Chapter 3: New Deep

Romeo & Juliet Chapter 3 (Rewritten)

Drag: are we introduced yet?

Anna: no

Kath: why did you change your name again?

Skies: she didn't want anyone to know her real identity

Drag: pff, that's a fail since Help Is On The Way has your name

Anna: actually I'm rewriting that so that they don't know

Kath: smart thinking. Now you won't have people beating you even more because of this

Skies: Jaden-Lover1634 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_(Song: New Deep by John Mayer)_

Chapter 3: Look Whose Back

"Jii-chan!" Yuugi yelled as he entered the Game Shop his grandpa own, Jonouchi, Malik, and Ryou filed in behind him as he walked past the counter. "I'm home and the two workaholics came with me." A crash from above alerted the teens that the person they were calling for was upstairs in the apartment part of the shop.

"Up here Yuugi!" An aged old voice shouted back down the stairs to the apartment and the teens looked at each other with raised eyebrows before they walked up the stairs. They put their shoes in the walk way, noticing a pair of black combat boots and black flats showing they had company, before entering the living room. Solomon was just setting down a tray of lemonade for six people and a can of Sprite sat beside it, already open. The four teens sat in the remaining seats since Solomon plopped himself in one of the chairs. All of the teens reached for the drinks and, as Jonouchi reached for the can, his hand froze just before he could grab it.

"Hands off the Sprite freeloader!" A voice said loudly and Yuugi looked up at the sound of feet hitting wood, sounding like a herd of elephants were in his house. A teen was barreling down the stairs to the living room and a collective gasps came from the teens. Jonouchi stilled as he looked at the newcomer, the freezing spell now meaningless, and she snatched the can before he could get his head around the fact that he was looking at the one person he thought he would never see again. Someone chuckled from Ryou's right and said teen jumped in surprise to see another teen perched on the arm of the couch he, Yuugi, and Malik was sitting on.

"Annabeth what have I told you about using your shadow magic in my house?" Solomon asked calmly but embedded in his words was the tone of disappointment.

The teen dubbed 'Annabeth' hung her head, rolling her eyes when her bangs covered her face, and sighed out a gust of air because she was annoyed at herself for forgetting the rules in the house. "Gomen nasai Jii-chan," she said with a bow. "**I guess I'm so use to my powers that I forgot that you didn't want me to use them because of what happened last time.**"

She didn't look up, hating the fact that she was in trouble once again, and tried to fight back the memories that resurfaced from their prison. A pair of faces became confused and the other teen sitting on the arm of the couch rolled her eyes in annoyance at the fact that their family didn't know Arabic. The only faces that didn't seem confused were Malik because of his background, Solomon, who was an archeologist in Egypt, and Yuugi, who was taught Arabic from his grandpa.

"Ah Kitten," the other teen said with a shake of her head as if she too was disappointed. "You're speaking Heritic not Japanese again. She said that she's sorry and that Joey's a mutt."

"NANI?!" Came from two enraged teens—Jonouchi, who was angry at the fact that Annabeth would say that, and Annabeth, who was angry that her girlfriend would put her in the line of fire. Annabeth glared at the smirking teen and Jonouchi glared at Annabeth.

"Why you-" Started Jonouchi before he was interrupted.

"Jou," Yuugi interrupted him before he could go into a full out rant and the blonde snapped his mouth shut so he could listen to what his brother would say. "She didn't say that." Malik nodded his head in agreement as he went on, "Skylar-kun is just trying to ruffle your feathers so to speak."

"Oh," the blonde teen said as he settled down and Skylar rolled her eyes to the heavens.

"You're so gullible," she muttered under her breath but everyone could still hear her and Jonouchi glared at her.

"Well sorry for being so rallied up," he shot back.

She smirked and looked over and down to the fuming blonde on her right, looking more and more like the golden retriever her always looked like to her. "Apology accepted Joey."

Joey glared before turning and took a swing from his lemonade as he grumbled under his breath about how stupid some red heads where and how he would rid the world of their sarcastic ways before Annabeth spoke up so that her family didn't have a fight. "So," she drawled out and everyone turned to look at her, who was now sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, "what happened to make you so 'rallied up'?"

Malik snorted into his drink as Ryou patted his back when he started coughing with a smile and Yuugi giggled into his hand as Jonouchi made a face at a memory. Jonouchi grumbled under his breath and Skylar started laughing since she could read his mind and saw said memory. Annabeth shared a glance with Solomon as he got up to watch the shop. Annabeth turned back to the teens and Jonouchi's crossed face.

"I ran into a jerk," he stated vaguely into his cup as he glared at it as if it was the reason why he felt like tearing someone's throat out.

"…" Annabeth crocked her head since she didn't get it, "um…what did she do?"

"It was a guy," Ryou said and Annabeth 'ah'd in understandment.

"Was he flirting with you?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows with a Chester cat smile and Jonouchi blushed.

"N-No," He said horrified and he got a disbelief look, making him mentally curse at his stutter. He leaned forward, took a drink of his cup and kept it in his hand so he had some anchor over his anger. "I ran into him after school. Literally! And the jerk didn't even apologize!" Jonouchi glared at the cup as Annabeth and Yuugi shared worried looks but before they could comment Jonouchi continued on with his rant. "He looked down and glared at me as if I was beneath him." He tightened his grip on the cup and the girls could hear the glass creak under the pressure with their sensitive ears. "The jerk freakin' called me a dog! A loser!" The grip on the glass tightened even further and it gave one last groan before shattering in his hand, cutting his palm and he hissed at the pain. Lemonade covered his hand and dripped into the open wounds as the people around him flinched at the sound of shattered glass. "I'm not a dog," he hissed out as he gripped his bleeding hand with his other in order to stop the blood from flowing even more only making the glass dig deeper into his pierced flesh.

Suddenly soft and nimble hands was on his own and he looked up with surprise eyes to see Annabeth prying open his clinched fists with gentle but firm fingers. She looked at the bleeding limb with criticizing eyes as she summed up what needed to be done and how bad it was. With a nod she looked away from the wound and the hissing teen to look at her girlfriend. "Skylar, can you clean up the mess please?" Skylar nodded to her and took Malik arm before dragging the paling teen away with her when she heard Annabeth's thoughts about asking the sandy blond to assist her. "Ryou," she turned to the teen and the albino straighten when he was addressed, "I need you to tell Ojii-chan what happened but don't make it sound as bad as it looks okay? I don't think we can afford to go to a hospital because he had a heart attack." Ryou nodded to show he understood and scurried away to do what she asked. Annabeth turned to Yuugi as she took of her jacket. "Yuugi, I'm going to need you to help so can you start getting the first aid kit and run some hot water in the sink in the bathroom." Yuugi looked into calm purple and chocolate depts with a blank expression and she had to hold back a groan when she remembered that her older brother didn't do so well in these situations. "Yuugi!" She snapped at him and he jumped before nodding and hurried up the stairs.

A hiss grabbed Annabeth's attention again and she turned back to the blond she was kneeling in front of. Jonouchi's face was twisted a bit as pain flared up from his hand and he clinched his teeth since Annabeth still had his hand in her grasp.

"Gomen nasai," she whispered and he opened one eye to look at her with a smile.

"Don't worry," he said, looking at her with warm caramel eyes. "I was just startled by your shout. It's not your fault that I have this injury."

"No but I could have stopped it," she muttered and before he could say anything she looked back at the bleeding hand he just now saw that her jacket was under the wound to collect the falling blood. "Come on," she said, standing up from her crouch and he followed her out of the room to the stairs.

He pulled his hand close to him as he wrapped the jacket around his palm and closed his hand into a fist over the jacket and wrapped the rest of the material around his fist. They climbed the stairs and heard running water cut off suddenly. Annabeth was about to grab the knob of the white painted, wooden door when it opened to show Yuugi behind it. He looked up from the sink he was gazing at and saw the people he was going to get already in front of him. He moved to the side and Annabeth pushed Jonouchi before her and sat him done gently on the toilet seat. She shut the door and turned to Yuugi who was taking off the jacket around his brother's hand before handing to her. She took it and hung it on the silver metal knob of the bathroom door.

"It looks like there's still glass," Yuugi said as he checked over the hand and looked over at the red headed teen who was dunking a red face towel in the hot water in the white, newly clean, sink. "I cleaned the sink before I added the water," he said and she nodded.

"Smart thinking Gamer64," she praised and he looked over at her in surprise. She smiled at the shocked teen, "you're not the only one that knows about GamingLife."

He smiled and pulled Jonouchi's hand to him; closer into the light to see better. She gave him a pair of small tweezers and he took it gratefully. "Arigatou. So you're EgyptianRose or EgyptGamingKing01?" He asked, pulling the wound open more to get the glass and Jonouchi hissed, "gomen Jou."

"Not even close," she said as she watched him pull out a small piece of glass and she put a black plastic bowl next to him so he could put the blood covered glass in somewhere safe. "I'm Neko-Judai1634 and Skylar's Haou_Jaden69." She scowled, "though I wished she changed her name because of the numbers but this is her."

Yuugi plucked out another piece of glass as a frown formed on his lips and Jonouchi looked over to Annabeth with a hurt expression. "If you're Neko-Judai then, why aren't you my friend?" He asked and it was her time to be surprised.

"You have an account on GamingLife?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I'm RedEyes18," he said as she dropped the rag in her hands in disbelief, the wet rag flopping with a slap into the water.

"That's_ YOU_?!" She asked loudly and her voice echoed in the bathroom making the two other teens cringe. Yuugi plucked another piece of glass and dropped down into the bowl. "You're the one that has _Red Eyes_?! THE Red Eyes Black Dragon?!"

"Yup," he said brightly with a smile but it crumbled as he looked down at Yuugi with a playfully glare. "But I still can't beat shorty here in a duel."

Yuugi plucked a glass out a little too hard and Jonouchi yelped at the sharp flare of pain. Yuugi looked up with a glare but his eyes danced with amusement. "I resent that statement. But you are getting better Jou, all you need to do is keep practicing." Yuugi said with a tone a pride embedded in his voice as he plucked out two more glass shards.

"Do Ryou and Malik have an account?" Annabeth asked as she saw Yuugi plucked one more glass piece.

"Not of my knowledge," Yuugi said, sighing as he looked for any glass he missed. "Malik and Ryou aren't really the type of people to really get into games."

"True," she stated simply. Yuugi stood up and stretched after finding no other shards and she looked at him. "You done?"

"Just about," he said mildly and dumped the bloody pieces into the bathroom trash that sat beside the toilet Jonouchi was still sitting on. "I just have to clean out the wound and dress it."

Annabeth giggled before taking his shoulders so that they switched places and kneeled down to Jonouchi's level. "Don't worry," she said, putting the rag she had and started to gently clean his wound, "I got you covered."

When the blood was cleaned away with gentle strokes so she didn't make it bleed again, she took the alcohol from Yuugi, who was holding it out to her by the mirror on the countertop, and dumped it on the cuts. Jonouchi cursed loudly and jerked his hand away, trying to escape the burning liquid that was on his hand. Bubbles started to form and Annabeth dabbed at the cuts to get rid of the bacteria. She dropped the rag into the clean water and reached to the back of her neck as Yuugi rinsed off the red towel.

"What are you going to do?" Jonouchi asked with a wary expression as a small snap sounded in the air and Annabeth pulled off her necklace.

"Goin to speed up a healing process," she stated and he paled as Yuugi looked at her with a small amount of fear.

"Can you control it?" Yuugi asked as he looked at her, twitching and his body went into the fight or flight response.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and glared at the tri-colored hair teen. "Just clean the water!" She snapped at him before turning to the blonde and she reached deep with inside her soul for a dormant power. "I've perfected the healing process by making a short rhyme to go with it and to channel all of the energy to my hands." The winged charm turned sapphire and her eyes flashed a purple as her hands started to have a golden-yellow and green glow to them. "I also use the power of my Millennium Wings to keep it in control."

Yuugi and Jonouchi didn't seem fazed by the fact that she could heal but seemed dazed at the fact that she could control it.

"So does this mean," Yuugi started as Annabeth placed her hands on jonouchi's wounded one, "you can control the shadows?"

The red head hummed, though he didn't know if it was in agreement or disagreement, before gazing at Jonouchi. "Listen, you might feel a slight pinch—like a needle going through your skin—but that's it."

The teen sighed and leaned against the back toilet before nodding, giving her the permission she was asking for. She smiled and focused on the warmth in her soul that was slowly building and coming to the surface. A little breeze started, gently brushing against the three teen's hair and body as the glow of Annabeth's hands grew brighter until it filled the room with her voice.

"_**Love and Light; Hate and Dark. From my life source I give you my strength and power. The soul of Hikari and Yami come on this hour. The love of Light and Dark is always right.**_"

The glow died down until it didn't exist and the wind died down as the last word was said. Annabeth moved her hands and hurriedly slipped the necklace around her neck with shaky hands. Yuugi watched as Jonouchi's hand shimmered gold as the wounds closed up until the only thing to show what happened was a little bit of dried blood and faint white scars of where the injury was.

"The down side is that your hand will glitter until tomorrow at the same time I healed you." Annabeth said breathlessly, looking as if she ran three miles nonstop, and she sat on the side of the bathtub. "And since I'm not skilled enough, you'll have a scar like you would have after it healed six weeks from now if you let it heal naturally."

Jonouchi clentched his hand into a fist and felt no pain, not even a tingle, and wiggled his figures in experima=ent as Yuugi watched with an impressive look. Jonouchi turned to the worn out teen with a goofy smile and she smiled back. "Arigatou Anna."

Yuugi put the red towel in a cabinet that opened to the hamper. He looked at the teen with a raised eyebrow as he held up the blood stained jacket and waved her hand to the hamper which he complied and dumped it into the cabinet. Jonouchi put the first aid kit into a corner under the sink after he collected everything they used into it.

"Up we go," Jonouchi said softly as he hoist the red head up and let her lean against his side because he could see she could barely move, let alone walk do a flight of stairs without falling or tripping. Yuugi held open the door as his family walked by him and turned off the light before closing the door. He walked behind the two teens down the stairs and entered the living room to see Skylar sitting on the couch and Malik finishing his cleaning.

"Before you say anything," Skylar said as she looked at Jonouchi who opened his mouth, "Kitten and I are connected by are Millennium item so when she healed you she tapped into the power of the Millennium Wings in order to do it." When she got a blank look from the three guys she sighed as Jonouchi dropped Annabeth beside her. She pulled her tired girlfriend in her lap and tucked the long haired teen's head under her chin as she rubbed her back in soothing motions. "As Kitten uses her item to channel her energy she not only take's her energy but also mine since we are both connected. Even though she healed something so small it still takes a toll on her to heal someone else and because she rarely heals other people. I don't count because I'm her other half but she's not use to healing. That's why she's so tired. I'm just taking as much as I can from her pain or, in this case, exhaustion to make sure she doesn't die. Just give her a while to catch her breath okay?" She closed her eyes, signaling that was the last thing she was going to say as she leaned back into the soft material of the couch.

"Okay," Malik said as he stood up and shook his arm that cramped up from all the scrubbing. "The blood's cleaned up and so is the glass, or at least what's left of it." Skylar gave him a tired nodded, still having her eyes closed, as he walked to the kitchen to dump the glass shards.

As he walked away Ryou came in and looked around, "what did I miss?"

Jonouchi sat in the seat he sat in before as Yuugi sat next to the two teens on the couch, "nothing. Malik finished cleaning and Anna used up her energy to heal my injury."

Ryou's eyebrows rose as he sat besides Yuugi and looked at the dozing couple beside his brother. "Since when could she do that?"

"She worked hard on trying to control her powers since the last time we saw her," Yuugi answered and Malik came into the room.

The sandy blonde teen grunted as he fell into the last open chair and rubbed his face as he closed his eyes. "How long ago was the last time we talked to her…face to face?"

"I think the last time we talked to her _was_ the last time we saw her." Yonouchi stated as he glanced at the red head they were talking about. "She's grown," he commented and his brothers' nodded. "I think we lost our sweet and innocent little sister."

"She's 16, right?" Ryou asked as he did the math in his head. "Almost 17 and already found the one for her. I heard that she became Egypt's top duelist and champion." The albino sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned back into the couch. "I wonder why they're here though. Don't they live in Egypt with Anna's parents or what?"

Yuugi looked down at the table and saw his half full glass on the wooden table as guilt ate his insides. "Anna's mom died when she was 13 Ryou." He softly said this as he took a drink of the tangy drink. He heard a collection of gasps and looked up to see them gazing at the teen in horror. They all knew what that meant and they couldn't imagine the things she had to go through but why didn't she tell them before. "She's been keeping me updated until a year ago on the phone."

"Why…" Breathed Malik as he tried to figure out why they're own sister would keep them in the dark for a year and then stop calling two years later.

"She didn't want anyone to feel bad for her." Yuugi said before sighing and closed his eyes. "She didn't want to put worry on us because we were already trying to run a company and deal with our own problems so she didn't talk about it and gave a white lie when we asked. I found out on our last phone call and she made me promise to tell and stay out of her problems because she could handle it."

Jonouchi compared the child from his memory to the teen beside him and glanced at her before looking at Yuugi again. "Well…it doesn't seem as if she changed that much. She seems wiser and prepare for the worse but she's still that happy, scatterbrain I remember."

Malik smiled and nodded with a soft look. "Yeah. Though, I wonder if she still gets pissed when someone plays a prank on her."

Ryou groaned as Jonouchi and Malik shared Chester cat smiles and Yuugi snorted into his drink as he was drinking it. "Let her rest before you do, ne?" HE said with a roll of his eyes, "and let her tell us why she's here before you have to plan out your will."

Yuugi nodded as he coughed to clear his airways. "I agree. After they rest up from their trip you can deal with a pissed off girl and her over protective girlfriend."

"Sure, sure, sure." Malik said with a dismissive wave of his hand as he yawned. "I need the rest. School took a lot out of me, though I am glad that we've found our emissary."

Yuugi made a face and Malik join the other two sleeping teens in the land of dreams. Ryou turned on the t.v. and lowered it until it was background noise as Jonouchi got up.

"I'm going to send an e-mail to Pegasus to show we have a duelist and then join you lazy kids." Joey said before going up the stairs. Soon five teens were knocked out in the living room. As Naruto played in the background when the blond came in. he shrugged and lay on the couch and watched the moving pictures with lazy eyes before they closed and his breath evened out.

Kath: So when are you going to stop using OC's?

Anna: I really don't know but after chapter 7 is when that will happen

Drag: It's going to be a hundred chapters long won't it?

Skies: *rubs temples* I need coffee if that's true. *walks away* Lots and lots of coffee


End file.
